


Sorry

by greenpantstuesday (playmelikeyourstratovarius)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buttloads of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playmelikeyourstratovarius/pseuds/greenpantstuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was never this clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Jim had never been this clingy in the evenings before. Sebastian was used to him following him around as he cooked, or turning into a human cat and sprawling across his lap, but it had never been this bad. The brunette was following him around, one hand touching the sniper at all times. Frankly, Sebastian was getting just a bit sick of it.

The last straw was when Jim came to bed with him, at the same time. Jim never came to bed at the same time as he did, he always came hours later, always woke him up in his attempts to get comfortable in their shared bed. Unless he wanted sex. Maybe that was what was going on.

"Jim?"

The shorter man looked up from changing into his pyjamas, and Sebastian was struck by just how _tired_ he looked. "Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but I'm not really in the mood--"

"I don't want to fuck, Sebastian, I just...will you hold me for a tick? Just a wee bit."

Sebastian blinked, frowning and tilting his head to one side, before slowly nodding. "Yeah...you alright?" He slid under the blankets, waiting for Jim to come in after him.

They lay there in silence for a while, Jim's head resting against Sebastian's shoulder, arm across the broad, tan chest, Sebastian's arm around Jim's slender waist. It was nice, and warm, and peaceful, and Sebastian felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Bastian?" Jim whispered, startling the sniper almost out of his skin.

"What, Jim?"

A long, long moment of silence stretched between them before Sebastian heard Jim inhale to speak again. "Have you ever had a moment, when you were absolutely sure that you were in love with someone?"

Sebastian frowned. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"I'm feeling that right now."

"You're tired," the soldier murmured, stroking along the curve of Jim's waist. "Go to sleep."

Jim let out a little scoff, shifting so he could look straight into Sebastian's eyes. "I mean it, Sebastian. I love you. I love you more than anything. More than my money, or beating Holmes, or my money, or my empire. You mean more to me than all of it."

Sebastian shook his head, other hand lifting to brush through Jim's head. "Go to sleep, kitten. We'll sort this all in the morning, when you've got some rest, and a clear head."

"Seb!" Jim said, his tone insistent. "Please, just listen to what I'm saying! I do love you!"

Sebastian hesitated for just a second, licking his lips, staring back at Jim's face. Apparently his hesitation said everything, because Jim laid back down, and he was silent for the rest of the night.

\--

The next morning, Sebastian woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't an abnormal occurrence, Jim usually got up before him, but the entire flat was silent. It was eerie, really. Slowly, the sniper climbed out of bed, padding out to the hall in just his pants. "Jim!" he called, moving to the sitting room. There was a sticky note stuck to the television set. He moved towards it, picking it up.

Eyes widening, he quickly turned on the television, rapidly flipping through channels until he hit the news. The sight across the screen had him between puking and breaking down into sobs. Jim's cold, dead, lifeless body on top of Saint Bart's, surrounded by a halo of blood. The tears came faster than he had ever expected them to, and he sank to the carpet, note still in his hand.

_I was so sure that you loved me back.  
I'm sorry for the misinterpretation.  
\- Jim_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry this was just an eight a.m. drabble, sorry for any mistakes or parts that don't make sense addfohadspoihdcd


End file.
